Never Get Tired To Say It, Because I Love You
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu saat ini. Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu kau!" dan ia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena wanita itu memang seakan melupakannya./Aku tak akan pernah bosan tuk mengatakan hal yang sama, karena aku mencintaimu. Warn: NaruFemSasu! RnR...


Malam yang dingin nan sepi di sebuah kota yang teramat ramai akan penduduk yang masih beraktivitas. Malam yang dingin namun tak akan berpengaruh bagi mereka yang memang harus bekerja demi nafkah. Malam ramai yang setap kali terjadi, bahkan bukan hanya malam, melainkan setiap saat meski waktu terlelap pun masih banyak yang melakukan aktivitas. Walau musim dingin sekali pun.

Seperti di salah satu rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Di huni oleh dua majikan dan beberapa pelayan yang sudah ditugaskan untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut agar tetap terlihat baik.

Dalam rumah mewah bercat abu-abu putih itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik sekitar 21 tahun sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju pintu. "Anda ingin kemana _Hime-sama_?" tanya salah satu pelayan rumah tersebut sopan saat melihat nyonya rumahnya begitu terburu-buru.

Sang _Hime _berhenti sejenak lalu menengok kearah sang pelayan. Ia menatap datar sang pelayan diam sejenak. "Katakan pada _Nii-san _untuk jangan mencariku. Aku akan pulang jam 10 malam." Ucap sang _Hime_ tanpa intonasi. Tak perduli dengan sang pelayan yang akan bertanya macam-macam padanya, ia pun segera melangkah membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu rumah besarnya dan segera melesat memasuki mobil _dark blue _miliknya. Tak lama, suara mesin halus terdengar dan semakin menjauhi rumah besar tersebut, meninggalkan pelayan wanita paruh baya yang memandang sang _Hime _khawatir.

.

Malam yang ramai tersebut kini dilalui oleh sebuah mobil dengan begitu cepatnya. Sang pengemudi tersebut melihat jam tangan bermerek miliknya lalu mendengus. "Chk! Aku sudah hampir terlambat." Suara itu masihlah tanpa intonasi, namun dari apa yang dikatakan tergambar jelas bahwa sang pengemudi haruslah cepat.

Wanita cantik tersebut langsung menambah laju kecepatannya, hingga diperempatan jalan dan tak sempat menge-rem, membuat mobil itu sukses menabrak sebuah truk yang sepertinya sedang tak bisa mengerem pula. Membuat mobil dan truk itu bertabrakan. Menyisakan sebuah pekikan dari orang-orang lewat yang terpaksa menyingkir dan terpaksa melihat kejadian naas tersebut.

**Disclaimer: Noruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x FemSasuke**

**Warning: Typo, switchgender, Female Sasuke, Straight Etc**

**Note: **Fanfict ini terispirasi dari sebuah** film/sinetron bagus yang Kiri nonton saat masih kecil, kira-kira saat SD atau MTS/SMP jadi lupa judul aslinya, hehe... **And, this Fanfict** special to Aicinta, **maafkalau ff ini tidak memuaskan :) Dan fanfict** mereyakan menjelang tahun baru! **Yeeeeyyyy... Pengin bernostalgia saat pertama buat ff di pair ini itu pas akhir tahun kayak gini juga.

**.**

_**Kirika hanyalah seorang Author yang ikut berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan fandom NaruFemSasu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk senantiasa me-review setelah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**Never Get Tired****To****Say It,****Because****I****Love You: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung tampak beterbangan di sekitar pohon-pohon dengan warna daun cantik yang tersusun rapi. Menyajikan betapa indahnya daerah tersebut. Jalan setapak dengan rerumputan dan aneka bunga juga tampak tumbuh subur dengan tak ada yang mengganggu. Sebuah desa yang indah dan bebas dari polusi.

Dijalan setapak tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan dengan anggunnya, meresapi wangi bunga di kiri-kanannya. Ia berjalan begitu pelan dan tenang, membuat ia tampak cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang beterbangan saat terkena hembusan halus dari sang angin. Wanita tersebut terus berjalan dengan seekor burung yang berada di gendongannya.

Para penduduk desa hanya melihat kagum dan tersenyum untuk menyapa sang wanita cantik. Bak kembang desa, wanita tersebut selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi penduduk desa. Wanita itu berhenti berjalan saat mencapai jalan yang lebih besar. Jalan tanah bukan aspal karena di desa Konoha – nama desa tempat wanita ini tinggal memang sama sekali tak berjalan raya aspal, melainkan hanya tanah dengan bebatuan kecil, namun kendaraan seperti mobil masih dapat melintasi jalan tersebut.

Wanita itu terdiam saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan melewatinya. Bukan hanya wanita itu, semua penduduk yang melihatnya ikut terdiam dan menyaksikan mobil tersebut. Karena, desa mereka yang sangat jauh dan jarang adanya pendatang kini kembali mendapatkan pendatang baru. Desa mereka malah semakin lama semakin berkurang penduduknya karena _urbanisasi_, terutama bagi para pemuda-pemudi.

Setelah berdiri dalam diam, wanita itu kembali berjalan, menyebrangi jalan tersebut dengan sesekali mengangguk namun tanpa senyum sebagai balas menyapa. Para penduduk yang melihat cara wanita itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan cara seperti itu hanya memaklumi akan sifat wanita cantik tersebut. Toh wanita itu masih membalas sapaan mereka.

Wanita itu terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang masih bergaya tradisional jepang tersebut. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah lalu membuka alas kakinya dan menyimpan sandal di rak lalu menaiki lantai rumah yang lebih tinggi dari _genkan_. "Tadaima..." wanita itu berjalan masuk lebih dalam, menemukan wanita paruh baya lain yang memiliki wajah cantik namun sudah tampak termakan usia. "Okaeri. Bagaimana melihat-lihat desanya?" sambut wanita tersebut dengan senyum lembut. Ia tampak menyiapkan sajian makan siang di meja makan. "Indah..." Hanya itu yang dijawab oleh wanita lain yang lebih muda.

"Aaaahh... Disini memang indah, itulah mengapa Ibu betah disini setelah Ayahmu meninggal, Sasu..."

Mikoto, wanita paruh baya tersebut menutup mulutnya saat mengatakan hal yang sapat membuat wanita didepannya – anaknya – itu langsung menunduk. "Ah... Ib – "

"Tidak apa, mungkin Ibu sangat merindukannya hingga tanpa sengaja menyebut nama Ayah," jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan sang ibu. Ia menghampiri Ibunya lalu memeluk sang ibu erat. Ia memang masih sedih jika siapapun mengungkit mengenai Ayahnya, tapi ia juga tak mampu menyalahkan Ibunya jika tak sengaja mengucapkan kata _Ayah _didepannya. Ia sadar, bahwa Ibunya masih sangat ingin Ayahnya hidup, namun bagaimanapun takdir berkata lain, membuat mereka terpisah karena maut menjemput.

Melepas pelukannya, Mikoto tersenyum sedih lalu menarik sang anak duduk. "Hmm... Kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu duluan, sepertinya kamu kelelahan mengelilingi desa. Kakekmu sudah ibu bawakan makan siang di kebun tadi," jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lauk bersama Mikoto, sang ibu. Lalu, mereka pun makan dalam keheningan namun terasa hangat itu.

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah kebun teh. Seorang lelaki _blonde _turun dan berjalan menuju sejumlah petani yang sedang memetik daun teh. Pemuda tersebut membungkuk sebagai salam hormat. "Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apakah anda tahu rumah Tsunade?" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada salah satu petani wanita paruh baya dengan ramah.

Beberapa petani melihat pemuda tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tentu, kamu pasti cucu Tsunade-_san_ yang dari kota itu ya?" pemuda _blonde _tersebut mengangguk singkat, menuai senyum kembali dari para petani tersebut. "Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Salah satu dari kami bisa mengantar jika mau."

Mendapat penawaran bagus, pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. "Ah, kalau begitu – " Salah satu petani sedikit menengok ke belakang, tepat kearah gadis remaja yang juga ikut memetik daun teh. " – Shion-_chan,_ tolong antar kakak ini kerumah Tsunade-_san, _ya..." ujar petani wanita itu meminta tolong. Shion yang dimintai tolong mengangguk ceria. "OK! Ayo _Nii-san_!" Shion langsung mengamit tangan pemuda _blonde _tersebut dan menyeretnya.

Pemuda _blonde _sebut saja Naruto Namikaze tersebut sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba diseret. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang lalu melempar senyum, tanda terimakasihnya pada mereka.

"_Nii-san, _dari kota?" tanya Shion memecahkan kesunyian saat mereka berjalan.

"Ya, _Nii-san _dari kota," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Shion mengangguk singkat dengan bibir membulat dengan gumaman 'o', gadis itu lalu memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah tradisional yang tampak cantik dengan taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga. "Ini rumahnya."

Naruto melihat sekeliling sejenak, lalu ia menunduk memandang Shion dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih ne, Shion-_chan_. Apa mau ikut singgah?"

Shion menggeleng, anak itu lalu tersenyum senang. "Lain kali saja ya, _Nii-san. _Shion sedang membantu _Kaa-chan _memetik daun teh. Tapi nanti Shion main kesini deh."

Naruto terkekeh lalu mengacak surai pirang pucat milik Shion. "Ah... Baiklah."

Shion pun pamit dan pergi dengan langkah riang, menjauh dari sebuah rumah tradisional sederhana. Gadis itu tampak sangat senang saat mendapatkan teman baru yang tampan. Membuat Naruto tersenyum hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. "Naruto..."

Naruto berbalik. "_Baa-chan!_" dan ia langsung memeluk sang nenek secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang di panggil nenek tersebut kaget, namun tak lama Tsunade, nenek dari Naruto balas memeluk. Pelukan sayang sekaligus rindu pada sang cucu setelah sekian lama baru bertemu saat cucunya itu sudah dewasa dan terlihat tampan. "Tadaima..."

"Hm... Okaeri, gaki."

Mereka berhenti berpelukan, Tsunade langsung mengajak Naruto masuk. "Kau pergilah kekamarmu yang dulu, kamu pasti lelah dengan perjalanan hampir seharian itu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sip!" Ia langsung membawa barangnya menuju kamar. Menggeser pintu kamarnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ia tersenyum saat kamarnya tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Merasa badan pegal karena duduk mengendarai mobil, Naruto menaruh barangnya sembarang, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ untuk istirahat. Mungkin tidur sebentar akan mengurangi rasa pegalnya.

.

SRET

Tsunade menggeser pintu kamar Naruto. Ia lalu menghela napas melihat sang cucu tertidur pulas. Merasa kasihan karena sang cucu pasti kelelahan, Tsunade berniat untuk menutup kembali kamar Naruto sebelum matanya menangkap tas dan bawaan dari kota tergeletak di atas lantai secara sembarangan. Menggeleng, Tsunade lalu merapikan barang bawaan dan menaruh tas yang diyakini berisi pakaian Naruto di dekat lemari. Dan, Tsunade pun membiarkan Naruto untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Tsunade saat melihat Naruto sudah memakai pakaian rapi. Pemuda itu tampak segar setelah mandi, dengan rambut yang masih basah. Tsunade menghampiri Naruto. "Ingin melihat-lihat desa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. "Ya, kata _Baa-chan, _desa ini ada tempat yang sangat bagus. Aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Hati-hati, dan jangan tersesat."

Naruto terkekeh. "Ha'i, _Baa-chan_! Mungkin sekalian ingin menyapa para penduduk sini juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluuu!" Dengan langkah riang, Naruto berjalan menjauhi rumah Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum diiringi gelengan geli. Ia memaklumi sifat pemuda pirang itu yang sangat ceria dan kadang kekanakan. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu rindu dan kadang tak ingin melepas sang cucu ketika sang cucu akan pulang. Mungkin karena ia yang tinggal sendiri, kadang merasa kesepian dan satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan untuk sekarang hanya Naruto – _sang cucu_ – setelah Jiraiya – _suaminya_ – meninggal dunia. Sedang sang anak, Minato Namikaze selaku anaknya tak mungkin bisa kesini saat kerja selalu mengejarnya, membuat Tsunade sedikit kecewa ketika sang anak hanya mengirimkannya sejumlah uang.

.

Menghirup udara segar, Naruto terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku _jeans_ miliknya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum saat mendapat sapaan baik dari para penduduk. Kadang ia juga akan menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir semua yang dilontarkan penduduk yang dilewatinya sama, _'kamu bukan orang sini kan?'. _Membuat pemuda pirang itu kadang merasa bosan juga.

Desa tempat neneknya tinggal memang sangat indah. Dikelilingi bukit hijau, kebun-kebuh teh serta persawahan, bahkan banyak bunga dan pohon-pohon tumbuh secara liar namun masih sangat asri karena penduduk tak mau menebang. Membuat desa ini benar-benar enak untuk ditinggali. Meski begitu, desa ini bukanlah tempat untuk wisata karena pemandangannya yang sangat indah. Desa ini jarang ada yang tahu, bahkan penduduk negara ini pun tak tahu bahwa ada desa yang sangat indah dan masih belum terjamah para wisatawan. Namun, Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, karena desa ini yang sangat jauh dari kota sehingga jarang didatangi, membuat desa ini bersih dan tentunya tak ada tangan-tangan nakal yang dapat merusak tanaman indah disini.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat hampir mencapai hutan. Ia melihat ada jalan setapak dengan dijejeri oleh bunga aneka warna serta kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatasnya. Merasa penasaran, Naruto akhirnya melangkah menuju jalan setapak tersebut. Ia memasuki jalan itu lebih dalam, hingga pendengarannya menangkap bunyi gemericik air.

Dan, disinilah dia, diam ternganga dengan pemandangan cantik didepannya. Sebuah air terjun cantik dengan bebatuan besar dipinggiran air seperti sungai kecil. Terlihat pohon _maple_ berdaun kuning ke-oranyean dipadu dengan bunga-bunga dan beberapa kupu-kupu berwarna cantik. Sangat indah saat tempat ini seperti tak pernah terjamah manusia. Sangat alami. Hingga, mata _blue sapphire _nya melihat seorang wanita bak bidadari, duduk di atas bebatuan cukup tinggi dengan menyamping, hingga wajah putih dengan rambut bergoyang tertangkap mata. Sangat indah, bagai bidadari yang sedang duduk kala wanita itu mengenakan komono putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga.

"Cantik..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Naruto menutup mulutnya saat ia bergumam sedikit besar. Ia memandang wanita – _bidadari –_ menurutnya itu, takut jika wanita itu mendengarnya. Namun Naruto bernapas lega saat wanita itu tetap diam, tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Ia bersyukur karena suara air terjun dapat menutupi apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Naruto berjalan pelan, berusaha agar keberadaannya tetap tak disadari wanita cantik itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah wanita itu, dan –

DEG!

Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Matanya yang tak lepas dari sosok itu seakan tak berkedip. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meremas baju bagian dadanya cucuk keras, saat merasa jantungnya seakan bergemuruh, rasa menggelitik di perutnya juga membuatnya merasa aneh dan senang. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya, senyuman penuh kagum dan ingin mengenal sosok itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia berdiam diri, ketika bayangan wajah cantik itu terekam jelas diingatannya, membuat ia tak sadar, jika objeknya sudah menengok ke samping, tepat kearahnya.

Sosok cantik itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Naruto, membuat Naruto sadar dan kelabakan saat wanita itu memandang datar dirinya. Naruto panik, saat wanita itu mendekatinya.

Lewat...

Naruto melongo, saat wanita itu hanya melewatinya dengan suara decakan lidah yang samar-samar ia dengar dari wanita itu. Ia terdiam membatu, memroses apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia berbalik, berniat mengikuti wanita itu dalam diam, dengan mata yang terus memandang punggung wanita itu hampir tak berkedip, bagai seorang yang terkena hipnotis cinta pandangan pertama.

Wanita didepannya berhenti melangkah...

Melihat itu, tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun berhenti melangkah. Masih dengan diam saat rasa bingung bagaimana memulainya ketika tadi tertangkap basah sedang memandang wanita itu. Wanita didepannya juga tak berbalik. Justru wanita itu kembali melangkah setelah beberapa menit berdiam, diikuti olehnya yang juga kembali mengekori sang wanita.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga hampir menuju jalan yang agak besar.

Wanita itu kembali berhenti, disusul oleh Naruto yang juga berhenti.

Wanita itu berbelok dengan kesal, namun masih tak tampak dari ekspresinya. Naruto terdiam mematung, saat wajah cantik itu tepat beberapa langkah didepannya. Mata _onyx _yang indah, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, warna kulit putih mulus, serta pahatan wajah itu begitu cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna pink, bebas dari _ make up_. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia membatu akan sosok didepannya. Sangat cantik dengan kenaturalan yang ada pada wanita itu.

"Apa maumu, orang asing?" tanya wanita itu datar. Membuyarkan ketertegunan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum salah tingkah dengan tangan menggaruk surai _blonde_ yang tak ada gatalnya sama sekali, membuat sang wanita mendecakkan lidah, kesal. Malas meladeni pria pirang di depannya, wanita itu kembali menghadap depan, berjalan menuju entah kemana. Naruto kembali berjalan, tanpa sadar jika ia sudah hampir mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu kembali terdiam, menghadap Naruto, dan memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Benar-benar kesal. "Berhenti mengikutiku, _Dobe_!"

Namun sepertinya Naruto tak berpengaruh. Mungkin karena siraman cinta pandangan pertama membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tak sadar jika ia memang baru saja dikatai dengan sebutan bodoh. Ia hanya tersenyum _charming_ menebar _feromon_ miliknya. "Siapa namamu?" dan tanpa sadar, lidah dan bibirnya bekerja sama untuk mengucapkan satu pertanyaan yang mendasar untuk mengetahui dan mendekati seseorang.

Wanita itu mendecih. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang sayangnya tak akan menyerah dan terus mengikutinya. Sepertinya wanita yang satu ini sulit di _jinakkan _saat di kota sana, ia dapat menjinakkan mereka hanya dengan kedipan mata. Wanita ini seperti teramat cuek pada dirinya. Bahkan merona walau samar pun tak terlihat dikedua pipi wanita itu, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu beradu pandang dengannya.

Akhirnya, sebuah tekad langsung datang padanya, tekad untuk mendapatkan wanita didepannya.

.

Benar-benar jengah! Ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin meninju seseorang asing yang ada dibelakangnya, terus mengikutinya. Ia berbalik ke belakang, menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu yang sama sekali tak mumpan. Malah pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyuman bodohnya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tak sabaran dan dengan nada kesal.

Naruto mengedipkan sekali matanya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan wanita itu. Namun wanita itu tetap diam hingga ia mengangkat tangannya, seolah mengajak berkenalan. "Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Seperti pertanyaanku tadi, siapa namamu?"

Wanita di depan Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu menghela napas pasrah. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit risih diikuti dengan ditatap terus-menerus. Dengan hati terpaksa, ia menjabat tangan itu, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Mengetahui nama wanita didepannya, senyum diwajah Naruto semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita teman 'kan?"

"Terserah..." jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali berbalik, berjalan entah kemana, karena sejujurnya ia bingung ingin kemana lagi. Naruto juga mengikuti Sasuke, namun sekarang ia berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Apakah kamu asli desa ini, Sasu?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"..."

Naruto menghela napas saat pertanyaannya sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. "Sekarang kamu mau kemana lagi, Sasu?" Namun Naruto tak akan menyerah, hingga Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku belum tahu semua tempat di desa ini." Ucap Naruto tak menyerah.

"..."

Naruto hanya pasrah karena semua pertanyaannya sama sekali tak terjawab. Namun ia terus mengikuti nona Uchiha ini dalam diam, hingga langit tanpa awan yang menampilkan warna jingga dengan garis-garis kekuningan tertangkap mata _sapphire_ nya. "Indah..."

Naruto menoleh, saat ternyata wanita di sampingnya juga sedang melihat langit. Ia tertegun kembali, melihat wajah yang melembut itu terkena terpaan langit sore, membuat wajah itu tampak cantik. _'bahkan dia lebih indah', _batin Naruto.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

Naruto tersadar. Ia memamerkan senyumnya atas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah saja," Naruto berujar pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu mendengus akan _gombalan _Naruto.

Kembali melangkah setelah tadi terhenti karena smemandang langit sore, Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggilnya, yang berujung pemuda itu kembali mengikutinya. "Hei, Sasu..."

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum, walau jawaban dengan gumaman aneh, ia sudah merasa bersyukur. Dan dengan hati riang, ia mengikuti Sasuke kembali tanpa ada penyesalan meski awalnya beberapa kali dianggap tak ada.

Mereka pun terhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sasuke langsung menghadapnya. "Kau akan terus mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto mengangguk, "yap!"

"Chk! Aku ingin pulang, dan jangan ikuti aku!" Sasuke lalu pergi memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum lalu pergi saat memastikan wanita yang membuat hatinya berdebar itu masuk rumah dengan selamat. Ia lalu pergi menjauh.

Setidaknya ia bukan hanya tahu nama wanita itu saja, melainkan rumahnya juga dan itu akan memudahkannya untuk melakukan pendekatan. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan asing yang menggerogotinya.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah dengan langkah cepat. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan bersandar.

"Dia itu..." Sasuke memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Tak lama, terdapat garis-garis merah muda di wajahnya. _'mendekatinya tak baik untuk jantungku._' Batin Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sorot matanya menyendu saat mengingat sesuatu.

Ia pun mendesah kecewa pada dirinya snediri.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Baa-_chan,_ setelah ini aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi." Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tsunade memandang cucunya sejenak. Ia lalu mengangguk kala melihat binar bahagia di mata sang cucu. "Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu didesa ini?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk keras. Kebahagiaan dengan hati masih dipenuhi cinta, ia tersenyum begitu lebar, seakan senyum itu akan merobek bibirnya. "Tentu!" jawab Naruto semangat. Beranjak dari duduknya, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Tsunade dan secara tiba-tiba mencium wanita tua itu tepat di pipi. "Aku pergi duluuuu!" dan Narutopun lari, sebelum terkena amukan sang nenek yang bila terkena, ia akan patah tulang akan kekuatan Tsunade yang masih sama walaupun usianya sudah senja.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Dan, Naruto tergelak saat neneknya sudah tak mampu menjangkaunya. Ia lalu terkikik geli.

Menyelesaikan kikikannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, kemanakah ia sekarang. '_Apa aku kerumahnya saja ya? Tapi...'_ Naruto masih berpikir. Hingga seorang wanita familiar melewatinya. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyusul wanita itu. Ia lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke..." sapanya.

Sasuke berbalik. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dan menghempaskan tangannya, hingga genggaman Naruto terlepas. "Siapa kau? Jangan memanggilku seolah mengenalku." Ucap Sasuke datar. Tampak jelas jika wanita itu binging dan kesal.

Naruto tertegun. Namun karena ia mengerti sifa Sasuke yang sedingin es, ia tersenyum. "Aku yang kemarin itu, Sasu. Kita kemarin sudah jalan bersama. Masa kamu lupa?" Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus jengkel. "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu saat ini. Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu kau!" dan ia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena wanita itu memang seakan melupakannya.

.

.

.

**Hati-hati Penyakit TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam: Kirika... :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
